


Lyanna

by Raposi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raposi/pseuds/Raposi
Summary: Todos conhecem a história de Loki, o deus trapaceiro. Astuto e mentiroso, Loki iria de pregar peças até planejar o assassinato de homens pelas mãos de irmãos. Irmão juramentado de Odin, ele era respeitado e temido, e da mesma forma, odiado, mas era mantido próximo, não apenas por ser irmão de Odin, mas por que seu pensamento rápido, esperteza e capacidade de se transformar em qualquer criatura salvou os deuses de Asgard tantas vezes quanto gerou problemas. Mas nem todos conhecem a história de Lyanna, sua filha que não é citada nos mitos. Depois da tragédia que acarreta sua família, Lyanna fará o que for preciso para voltar para casa e ter sua vingança contra a crueldade de Odin.





	1. Chapter 1

Todos conhecem a história de Loki, o deus trapaceiro. Astuto e mentiroso, Loki iria de pregar peças até planejar o assassinato de homens pelas mãos de irmãos. Irmão juramentado de Odin, ele era respeitado e temido, e da mesma forma, odiado, mas era mantido próximo, não apenas por ser irmão de Odin, mas por que seu pensamento rápido, esperteza e capacidade de se transformar em qualquer criatura salvou os deuses de Asgard tantas vezes quanto gerou problemas.

Loki era casado com Sigyn, quem lhe deu dois filhos, Vali e Narvi, ambos com a inteligência e a beleza do pai, mas nada do seu temperamento maldoso ou seu ego. Ambos, como Sigyn, amavam o pai, e Loki os amava tanto quanto um homem como ele era capaz.

Talvez ele fosse capaz de amar mais, se não estivesse tanto tempo com sua amante, a bela gigante Angrboda, com quem fez três filhos. Pelo menos, de acordo com a lenda. Fenrir, o grande lobo, Jörmungundr, a serpente do mundo e Hel, a rainha da terra dos mortos, para onde vão aqueles que não morreram em batalha. Cada qual foi colocado onde está por Odin, e cada um tem sua lenda e seus desejos.

Quando o pai de todos descobriu sobre os filhos ilegítimos de Loki, ele temeu aquelas criaturas. Ele levou os três para Asgard e a cada um deu um destino. A Hel, deu seu título e seu reino, uma vez que a jovem sentia-se tão a vontade com os mortos. Ela aceitou de bom grado e sentou-se em seu trono, onde vive até hoje, recebendo as almas daqueles que morrem uma morte indigna, traidores e covardes. Jörmungundr era uma criatura enorme que crescia mais a cada dia, então Odin a deixou no oceano da beira do mundo, onde a serpente teria todo o espaço que precisava para crescer.

Quanto ao lobo Fenrir, este era apenas um filhote e Odin o manteve por perto. Fenrir falava e entendia tudo como um homem, mas agia como um animal, e a medida que crescia na mesma proporção monstruosa da serpente do mundo, Odin começou a temer o pior. Apesar de Odin ser muito mais amado e respeitado do que Loki, deve-se notar que não eram assim tão diferentes. O pai de todos tinha em mesma proporção, ou até maior, a maldade e a astúcia de Loki. Não era a toa que eram irmãos, mesmo que não dividissem laços de sangue. Odin bolou um plano e prendeu Fenrir, que era inocente de todos os crimes, e que foi traído pelos deuses que um dia o trataram como um deles.

Como todos que são traídos, Fenrir jurou vingança. Jurou que no fim dos dias, ele seria libertado e devoraria o pai de todos, depois o sol e a lua, e deixaria o mundo na escuridão, e que libertaria seus irmãos. Nesse dia, a serpente do mundo devoraria Thor e os nove mundos, e Hel abriria as portas de seu reino gelado, deixando que os mortos andassem livres, e assim, se instauraria o caos.

Odin construiu com as próprias mãos, o próprio fim.

Mas o que Odin não sabia era que a filha recém nascida de Loki, Lyanna, não era filha de Sigyn, mas sim, a criança mais nova de Angrboda, que não nasceu com uma forma monstruosa como os outros, mas sim com o tamanho e forma de uma criança comum. Mas Loki sabia a verdade. Ele via na criança o que o destino guardou para ela, e a escondeu antes que Odin viesse a procura dela também.

Sigyn, que sempre quisera uma filha, a aceitou como se fosse sua, afinal, não estava mais em idade de ter filhos. Além disso, Sigyn amava tanto Loki que mesmo sabendo de sua amante, mesmo sabendo de seus outros filhos, até mesmo quando ele pediu que ela protegesse sua filha ilegítima, ela aceitou e sorriu para ele, lhe dando a mais pura lealdade, que só alguém realmente apaixonado é capaz de dar.

Porém Angrboda estava morta e seus filhos aprisionados. Loki havia perdido tudo que mais amava em tão pouco tempo e tudo que lhe restara era Lyanna. A menina crescia rápido, e em pouco tempo, era uma criança astuta e curiosa. Diferente dos irmãos, que tinham os cabelos dourados e olhos azuis da mãe, a menina tinha os olhos verdes e o cabelo de fogo do pai, e ainda pequena, já demonstrava a inteligência e astúcia, mas também um carisma e uma beleza sem igual. Vali e Narvi a tratavam como igual e a amavam como seu próprio sangue, embora já tivessem idade para saber a verdade quando ela foi adotada por Sigyn.

Em Asgard, a menina era amada por todos os deuses, sempre dizendo como ela tinha a aparência bela de Loki e o gênio gentil de Sigyn. Loki apenas sorria para a filha diante desses comentários, e concordava. “De fato, ela tem muito da mãe.” Ele dizia com os lábios curvados, mas seus olhos não demonstravam nenhuma alegria.

Odin, diferente de todos, olhava para a menina com desconfiança. Apesar de ser uma criança de apenas cinco anos, ele via nela algo sombrio e antigo, ainda mais sombrio que o próprio Loki, escondido sob a inocência de uma criança. O pai de todos, com sua sabedoria, via além da aparência e da idade. Ele não sabia na época, mas via o que a criança se tornaria, porém não com clareza o suficiente para saber o que fazer.

Assim, Lyanna cresceu, e com a idade, cresceu sua inteligência, beleza e astúcia. Sigyn, que era uma feiticeira, a ensinou a garota os segredos da magia e das ervas, da cura e dos dons femininos. Lyanna demonstrava um talento nato para a magia e amava o conhecimento, mas também se mostrava cada vez mais habilidosa em usar a magia herdada do pai. Era capaz de se transformar em qualquer ser vivo e esbanjar das forças que estes possuíam, mas havia uma habilidade que ninguém (além de Loki) sabia de onde se originara.

Lyanna era uma vidente.

Por causa dessa habilidade, Lyanna era capaz de criar a estratégia perfeita para qualquer situação. Sabia todas as possíveis repercussões de qualquer ação e como precisava responder a qualquer movimento do inimigo. Ela não era um oráculo cheio de enigmas. Ela via o futuro diante dela com clareza, mas nunca muito a frente. Sempre que tentava ver um futuro mais distante, os fatos se tornavam hipóteses e ela não compreendia o que via.

Por vezes, tinha sonhos proféticos com seus irmãos de sangue, o lobo Fenrir se libertando, a serpente Jormungandr saindo do mar e Hel deixando seu trono no submundo gélido. Via o desespero de Odin e o fim dos tempos, mas sempre que acordava, os fatos se tornavam confusos e ela não entendia o que viu.

Com os anos, ela se tornou uma mulher de beleza e poder inigualáveis. Sua doçura atraía homens como abelhas, mas sua frieza distante os mantinha levemente frustrados e eternamente fascinados. Se tornou profundamente cobiçada e inteiramente inalcançável.

Lyanna ainda era bastante jovem, mas começava a se mostrar uma mulher astuta e inteligente, com o mesmo gênio orgulhoso do pai. Apesar de já ser quase uma mulher feita, ela não sabia a verdade sobre sua mãe, e Loki temia mais a cada dia ter que revelar essa segredo. Afinal, ela era tão feliz chamando Sigyn de mãe e Vali e Narvi de irmãos… Lyanna era seu último tesouro e ele não poderia apagar seu sorriso.

Mas uma tragédia veio a acontecer. Lyanna, a jovem deusa de coração frio, se apaixonou pela primeira vez. Sua primeira paixão foi Baldur, o radiante deus sol, amado por todos e conhecido por levar luz, calor e alegria para onde fosse, além de ser um grande guerreiro.

Talvez fosse uma ironia do destino, ou talvez fosse apenas uma mente jovem e tola, mas Lyanna se apaixonou justamente por um homem que não a amava. Veja bem, Baldur e Loki se odiavam profundamente, e por Lyanna ser tão parecida com o pai, além de ser cobiçada por tantos, o orgulho de Baldur não permitiu que ele cedesse aos encantos da moça. Mas como são as mentes apaixonadas, Lyanna se recusava a ver o quanto ele a detestava, mesmo sem motivos. Assim, quando a jovem veio conversar com ele e convidá-lo para um passeio a sós, ele apenas aceitou para pregar-lhe uma peça, com o objetivo de atingir Loki através dela. Apaixonada como estava, ela não percebeu a intenção maldosa de Baldur, e foi com ele caminhar a beira do rio.

Em um certo momento, Baldur sugeriu que se banhassem no rio, afinal, fazia um dia de sol bastante quente. Lyanna podia estar sendo enganada pelos próprios sentimentos, mas não era mais uma menina inocente. Conhecia bem os desejos dos homens e sabia do que aquilo resultaria. Justamente por isso que ela concordou. Ainda assim, fez-se de tímida, dizendo que não queria que ele a visse se despindo, então Baldur sugeriu que virassem de costas um para o outro, tirassem as roupas e entrassem na água ao mesmo tempo. Lyanna concordou.

Eles se viraram de costas e Lyanna tirou o belo vestido verde escuro que usava, o deixando sobre uma pedra, junto com os sapatos. Ela falou alto que estava pronta para entrar na água, e ouviu Baldur responder que também estava, então entrou na água lentamente, só se virando quando a água lhe batia na cintura. Infelizmente, o que viu não foi o que esperava, mas viu Baldur na margem, completamente vestido, carregando as roupas dela com um sorriso maldoso.

-Agora todos a verão pelo que é, sua bruxa mestiça. -Ele disse rindo alto e saiu correndo com as roupas dela.

Lyanna sentiu o peito doer com a surpresa e a dor da traição que sofrera. O único homem em quem havia confiado usou seus sentimentos para enganá-la. Pela primeira vez, Lyanna conheceu o ódio, a decepção e a desilusão que o homem que ela amava era capaz de causar.

Mesmo envergonhada, magoada e de coração partido, a raiva de Lyanna foi tão poderosa que o próprio vento temeu soprar perto dela, o próprio rio parou de correr e as árvores tremeram quando ela pisou no chão. Ela saiu da água, nua como viera ao mundo, caminhando na direção para onde Baldur correu, congelando e matando as gramíneas no chão onde pisava. Ela via com clareza para onde ele ia, mesmo sem vê-lo, ela o seguiu. Quando o encontrou, ele estava em roda com alguns outros deuses, rindo alto, mas não tinha suas roupas nas mãos. Sem se importar com o seu estado, ela caminhou até ele em passos largos.

-Onde estão minhas roupas? -Ela disse alto, com os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva.

-Como eu deveria saber? -Baldur disse rindo. -Vai me culpar pela sua indecência?

-Não aja como se não tivesse roubado minhas roupas a margem do rio! -Ela exclamou.

-Se eu as roubei, como não as tenho comigo agora? -Ele se virou para os companheiros, que riam da situação. -Vejam, a bruxa enlouqueceu de vez.

-Como se atreve? -Ela disse se aproximando, mas o homem a pegou pelos ombros, a balançando como uma boneca de pano.

-Como você se atreve? -Ele disse repentinamente sério. -Aparecer aqui nua para me acusar de um crime que não cometi, agir como se não fosse apenas uma mestiça igual ao seu pai.

Com um gesto bruto, ele a jogou no chão, onde eles a cercaram, rindo da sua desgraça e humilhação. Um sentimento intenso se apoderou dela, uma junção de toda sua raiva, seu medo e a dor daquele momento. Seus olhos se tornaram azuis como gelo e o ar ao seu redor se tornou irrespirável de tão frio. Os homens, assustados com a transformação repentina, se afastaram, deixando apenas Baldur perto dela.

-O que está fazendo bruxa? -Ele disse com desdém enquanto ela se levantava, mas Lyanna via o medo em seus olhos.

-Esse será o último erro que cometerá neste mundo, Baldur, filho de Frigga. -Sua voz soou como diversas vozes ao mesmo tempo, ela se colocou de pé a frente dele, e sua presença foi tão poderosa que ela era maior que o próprio deus, mesmo que seu tamanho não estivesse alterado. -Pois seu fim chegará pelas mãos do seu próprio sangue. Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, você pertencerá ao mundo de Hel.

Mesmo o poderoso deus sol não soube reagir àquelas palavras apavorantes. Não era Lyanna falando com ele naquele momento, mas um oráculo, e as previsões do oráculo não podiam ser evitadas. Ela previra a sua morte, e assim seria.

-Cala a boca, sua mestiça suja! -Baldur exclamou tentando agarra-la novamente, mas no momento em que se aproximou dela, foi jogado para trás com uma onda de energia, que lançou ele e seus amigos para longe dela, os deixando todos desacordados no chão.

Após aquilo, Lyanna voltou a si sem sequer saber o que havia feito. Apenas viu os deuses desacordados ao redor dela e toda a grama ao seu redor seca e enegrecida, sem vida. Ela havia causado aquilo? Com medo e sem saber o que fazer, a garota se transformou em uma pequena raposa e fugiu correndo para a floresta, rapidamente desaparecendo entre as árvores.

Ela voltou para casa, o pequeno chalé de Sigyn na floresta, onde entrou correndo, já de volta a sua forma humana, porém ainda nua, e se trancou no quarto, aos prantos. Sigyn tentou muito conversar e consolar a filha, mas ela não dizia uma palavra e se negava a contar o que aconteceu. Após horas chorando em sua cama, Lyanna de repente ficou apenas em um profundo silêncio, com um olhar perdido. Não dormia, porém também não parecia estar acordada. Foi nesse momento que Loki retornou de seus compromissos, encontrando a garota desolada e quieta em seu quarto. Ele perguntou a Sigyn o que havia acontecido, e quando ela não soube explicar, ele foi conversar com a filha.

Loki e Lyanna sempre tiveram um vínculo muito forte. Apesar de ela não saber a verdade sobre sua mãe, sempre foi mais próxima do pai do que de Sigyn e os irmãos. Assim, só quando ele veio perguntar-lhe qual era o problema, Lyanna finalmente falou sobre o acontecido, onde fora humilhada e xingada por Baldur, o primeiro homem por quem havia se apaixonado, mas não sabia explicar o que aconteceu a seguir. Só sabia que havia, de alguma forma, nocauteado cinco homens e não se recordava de nada.

A ira de Loki foi tão grande, ou até maior que a da filha naquele momento. Ele não se importava em ser xingado, humilhado e até por vezes quase morto pelos deuses, mas não aceitaria que sua filha, sua preciosa Lyanna, sofresse puramente por compartilhar seu sangue. Ele jurou se vingar de Baldur, mesmo não dizendo isso para a garota naquele momento. Porém com a estranha falta de memória dela, ele precisava tomar cuidado. Precisaria preencher as lacunas antes de agir.

Enquanto isso, os homens acordavam, confusos e atordoados, e as palavras do oráculo ainda soavam na mente de Baldur. Ele foi diretamente para o palácio de Frigga, falar com sua mãe sobre o acontecido. Obviamente ele manteve em segredo a parte que havia provocado Lyanna e a enganado para que ficasse nua, pois sabia que sua mãe não aprovaria esse acontecimento. De qualquer forma, ela não parecia interessada naquilo. Quando ele citou a profecia de Lyanna, ela ficou em profundo silêncio, olhando pela janela contemplativamente.

-Não diga uma palavra disso à ninguém e instrua seus amigos que façam o mesmo. -A mulher falou em um tom controlado. -Nem mesmo a Odin. Ela provavelmente só estava tentando assustá-lo. Sabe como é o pai dela.

-Mas ela deve pagar por isso! -Ele exclamou irritado. -Ela é apenas uma garota insolente.

-Ela é sobrinha de Odin por herança, o que faz dela importante. -Frigga retrucou se virando para ele. -Então é melhor que a respeite se não quiser a ira de Loki sobre você. Aquele homem é capaz de qualquer coisa, não quero que corra riscos desnecessários.

Apesar de contrariado, Baldur aceitou o veredicto da rainha e se calou sobre o acontecimento, indicando a seus companheiros que fizessem o mesmo. Eles não iriam contrariar o deus sol.

Mas Frigga tinha outros planos.

Apesar do que ela disse ao filho, sua preocupação com a profecia era muito real. A garota poderia estar pregando uma peça, mas ela conhecia o filho que tinha e sabia que ele havia feito algo. Ela não temia apenas a profecia, mas temia a fúria do deus trapaceiro se sua preciosa filha dissesse algo a ele.

A deusa pegou sua bolsa sem fundo e sua capa escura, juntando os mantimentos que precisava, e começou sua jornada pelos nove mundos. Sua missão era encontrar todas as coisas, vivas e mortas, boas e ruins, animais, plantas e minerais, e fazer com que jurassem jamais ferir seu filho. Veja bem, uma promessa feita a Frigga não pode, de forma alguma, ser quebrada. Mas como todas as coisas amavam o deus sol, que lhes dava força e calor, todos juraram de bom grado. Cada pedra, planta e animal fez o juramento a deusa.

Frigga voltou, então, vitoriosa, dando a todos a notícia de que agora Baldur era completamente invencível. Impenetrável. Imortal. Ela estava orgulhosa de seu feito, e Baldur estava satisfeito com os resultados. Se o deus antes era arrogante, agora ele seria insuportável. Os deuses passavam horas jogando coisas contra Baldur e tentando feri-lo, sem sucesso. A notícia deixou Lyanna ainda mais preocupada com o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Porém Frigga não sabia que Loki havia a seguido durante toda sua viagem pelos nove reinos. Ele a observou de perto o tempo todo, sem ser visto, e descobriu a única coisa capaz de ferir Baldur: um ramo de visgo. Aparentemente, na sua jornada, Frigga esqueceu-se de pedir ao visgo para que jurasse nunca ferir seu filho, afinal, era uma planta tão pequena e inofensiva e ela tinha pressa. Porém Loki foi capaz de fazer um pequeno dardo de ramos de visgo, e quando os deuses se divertiam jogando armas e pedras em Baldur e vendo-as se quebrar sem atingi-lo, o deus ardiloso convenceu Hodur, o irmão cego de Baldur, a entrar na brincadeira, o fazendo atirar o dardo de visgo.

Com a ajuda de Loki, Hodur acertou perfeitamente seu alvo, e o visgo perfurou a garganta de Baldur, o matando quase instantaneamente. Um silêncio fúnebre se fez com o choque de todos, quebrado apenas pelo grito de dor de Frigga ao ver o filho cair morto.

Loki não ficou muito tempo saboreando sua vitória, pois sabia que não demoraria para que Odin descobrisse sobre seu crime. Ele partiu com pressa para o chalé de Sigyn, onde avisou para que se escondessem, pois logo os deuses viriam atrás de todos eles. Ele se despediu de todos, demorando especialmente para se despedir de Lyanna, então partiu para que os deuses fossem atrás dele e não de sua família quando descobrissem.

Infelizmente, sua estratégia não funcionou, pois os deuses capturaram tanto ele quanto sua esposa e seus filhos, os levando para a caverna onde seria preso. Odin transformou Narvi em um lobo, que matou o irmão Vali e depois foi morto pelo próprio deus. Loki foi amarrado de joelhos, com os braços presos pelas tripas dos próprios filhos a duas enormes pedras, amaldiçoado a ficar preso por aquelas amarras até o fim dos tempos. Sobre ele, presa em uma estalactite, uma serpente enfurecida pingava veneno ácido sobre o seu rosto. Sigyn, que foi obrigada a assistir a morte dos filhos, ficou junto a Loki, segurando sobre ele uma bacia de ouro, para que o veneno não pingasse nele, tendo que esvaziá-la de tempos em tempos.

Lyanna foi a única que não sofreu o destino da sua família, pois quando Sigyn e os irmãos foram levados, ela não estava com eles. Ela só veio a descobrir o que havia acontecido depois Que era tarde demais. Quando foi ao encontro do pai, tudo o que encontrou foi o homem preso e ferido, a mãe se esforçando para impedir que o veneno caísse nele e o sangue dos irmãos manchando a caverna.

Imediatamente, a garota caiu de joelhos, em um choque tão intenso que não era capaz nem de chorar. O único pensamento que ocupava sua mente era a culpa imensurável pelo que havia acontecido.

-É minha culpa... -As palavras escaparam em uma voz fraca.

-Lyanna, não. -Loki falou cansado. -Não há tempo para encontrar culpados. Se Odin encontrá-la, ele vai puni-la tão severamente ou mais do que eu. -A garota levantou a cabeça lentamente, ainda envergonhada. -Agora me escute, e escute bem. Você precisa fugir para Midgard, onde Odin não possa encontrá-la. Mas antes... -Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. -Tem um último segredo que eu preciso revelar.

Lyanna se levantou devagar, se aproximando hesitante do pai. Sigyn tinha um olhar triste, mas ela também sabia que esse momento já havia esperado demais. Era hora da verdade finalmente vir a tona e a filha de Loki conhecer sua verdadeira origem.

-Preste atenção, Lyanna. Sigyn é sua mãe, sim, mas não foi ela quem a carregou no ventre e lhe trouxe ao mundo. Quem o fez foi... -Ele hesitou, como se dizer o nome, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda fosse doloroso. -Angrboda. -Ele finalmente falou. -Sua mãe e seus irmãos sempre souberam e a acolheram como sua parente de sangue, mas o sangue que corre nas suas veias é dos gigantes de Jotunhein. -A garota tinha um olhar profundamente atônito ao escutar aquelas palavras, sem mal conseguir reagir. Sigyn apenas se reteve a um silêncio sepulcral, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dela.

-Isso é verdade? -Ela disse quase sem voz, olhando para mulher que chamava de mãe. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça tristemente.

-Eu sinto muito termos guardado esse segredo de você, Lyanna, mas tivemos um motivo. -Loki continuou. -Não temos muito tempo, eu precis...

A frase se terminou em um grito de dor quando a tigela nas mãos de Sygin começou a transbordar e pingar veneno ácido no peito do deus. Ela cuidadosamente removeu a tigela e derramou o veneno, a colocando de volta em sua posição inicial enquanto as queimaduras de curavam lentamente. Lyanna se aproximou com lágrimas nos olhos, se ajoelhando ao lado do pai.

-Odin... -Ele continuou ofegante. -Odin aprisionou seus irmãos. Jörmungundr está em Midgard, no grande oceano. Hel está em seu reino e Fenrir esta escondido em algum lugar. Precisa libertá-los, Lyanna. -Ele disse quase sem voz, mas com um ódio gélido nos olhos. -Precisa libertá-los e despertar sua ira contra Odin. Vá para Helhein e encontre sua irmã. Não deixe os corvos a encontrarem.

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, então respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça, demonstrando a determinação férrea em seus olhos. Naquele momento, Lyanna jurou para si que libertaria o pai e os irmãos, e juntos, eles teriam sua vingança contra Odin.

-Eu vou conseguir, pai. -Ela disse baixo, tocando sua testa contra a dele e fechando os olhos. -Seremos livres novamente, nessa vida ou na próxima, mas uma coisa é certa. -Ela abriu os olhos, e eles estavam brilhando de raiva. -Odin pagará pelo que fez conosco.

Ela se virou para sair da caverna, mas a voz de Sigyn a impediu.

-Lyanna, espere. -Ela disse alto, e encaixou a tigela cuidadosamente entre as pedras, de maneira que não precisasse segurá-la por alguns momentos. Lyanna se virou e foi imediatamente surpreendida com um abraço apertado. -Tome cuidado, minha filha. Use outro rosto e outro nome enquanto viajar e nunca diga a ninguém quem você é. -Mesmo com o gesto inesperado, Lyanna retribuiu o abraço com força.

-Farei isso, mãe. -Ela respondeu em um tom baixo.

A mulher se afastou lentamente, mantendo as mãos em seus ombros, então tirou um colar que usava no próprio pescoço, um relicário de prata com símbolos intrincados e um fecho estranho.

-Isso esteve na minha família há gerações. Todos colocamos algo dentro. Se precisar, vai encontrar auxílio nele. -Sigyn falou enquanto colocava o colar no pescoço de Lyanna.

Do lado de fora, um trovão soou, e a jovem já sabia que era hora de partir. Ela saiu da caverna, olhando a tempestade que se formava, então se transformou em uma serpente, passando despercebida por qualquer um que pudesse estar por perto, mas não para os corvos de Odin. Ela sabia que não poderia sair de Asgard sem ser notada por eles e sem a permissão de Heimdall, o guardião da ponte.

Mas sua visão tornava claro para onde precisava ir. Não seus olhos, mas seu poder herdado da mãe biológica a guiava pelo caminho que deveria seguir. Adiante, muito fundo dentro da floresta, ela via um buraco nas raízes de uma árvore, pelo qual deveria entrar. Foi para lá que Lyanna fugiu quando a chuva começou a cair em cântaros e embaçar sua visão. Ao se ver protegida pelas paredes de um túnel de pedra, ela voltou a sua forma humana, andando lentamente pelo caminho iluminado por algumas poucas tochas.

Assim como na sua visão, ela entrou em uma caverna estranhamente suntuosa, que havia sido transformada em uma sala de tesouros. Estava repleta de ouro, jóias e até artefatos mágicos. Com seu conhecimento, Lyanna pode distinguir coisas que vinham de outros reinos, cristais de gelo eternos de Jotunhein, ouro das forjas de Svartalfheim, até manjares frescos das mesas de Vanahein. Na parte mais profunda, a caverna se dividia em cinco pequenos túneis. Ela sabia que aqueles túneis deveriam levar aos outros mundos, só precisava descobrir qual deveria seguir.

Mas não houve tempo para decidir. Passos no corredor e vozes a alertaram que mais alguém entraria em breve na sala. Ela teria que pensar rápido.

Sem saber o que fazer, Lyanna correu para o túnel mais próximo, se escondendo nas sombras da entrada dele no momento exato que Frigga entrou pela porta seguida de um rapaz moreno de cabelo negro que parecia profundamente descontente.

-Encontre-a para mim. -Frigga disse séria, olhando o tesouro ao redor dela. -Ela é a culpada de meu filho estar morto.

-Mas ela ainda é uma deusa, o que eu posso... -O rapaz tentou argumentar, mas um olhar da deusa o calou.

-Você vai ter ajuda. -Ela retrucou. -Eu mandarei...

Frigga ainda falava, mas de repente, a voz dela parecia distante e abafada, e a entrada do túnel de repente parecia mais distante, o próprio túnel parecia mais escuro. Lyanna então percebeu que estava sendo puxada para dentro do túnel, apesar de não pretender atravessá-lo e nem estar se movendo para isso. Uma força invisível parecia lentamente carrega-la mais para dentro, mais para o fundo. Ela tentou resistir, mas a força se tornou mais insistente ao sentir sua resistência, e em um único puxão, a derrubou e carregou embora, a levando para a escuridão aterradora, para o terrível desconhecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna foi arrastada pelo túnel pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Ele se tornava mais inclinado a medida que se afastava da entrada, até o ponto em que ela não era mais puxada, mas caía rolando pela inclinação. Ela não conseguiu ver o terreno se abrir e se transformar em uma colina, pois mantinha os olhos bem fechados puramente de pavor.

Quando ela conseguiu retomar o controle do próprio corpo, ela tomou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante. Muito lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, observando os arredores de onde se encontrava. Ao seu redor, árvores longas e secas se estendiam para um céu escuro que prepara tempestade, com algumas poucas folhas já mortas se agarrando inutilmente aos ramos acinzentados. Ela estava em uma floresta daquelas árvores esqueléticas e encurvadas em formas estranhas, e embora uma floresta fosse uma paisagem comum a ela, aquele lugar em si era estranho e intimidador. Ela sabia que estava muito longe de Asgard, e aquela com certeza não era a terra gelada de Helhein, então onde estava?

Ela se levantou com dificuldade, sentindo diversas partes do corpo doerem com o esforço. Seu vestido verde e dourado, um dia uma peça fina, estava rasgado e sujo pela viagem agitada. Ela não possuía nenhum pertence além do colar de sua mãe, que ainda fazia sua pressão cálida reconfortante sobre a pele do peito, escondido sob a roupa, e algumas poucas jóias simples que usava.

Vendo-se nessa situação, Lyanna se encontrava a beira do desespero. Tudo que conhecia havia sido tirado dela e agora estava em um mundo estranho, sem ideia de como voltar a Asgard ou entrar em Helhein. Lágrimas de dor e raiva começavam a brotar em seus olhos, mas um sentimento mais forte a tomava. Ela não se entregaria ao desespero, ao luto e à tristeza. Ela tinha uma única tarefa e nada a impediria.

Antes que pudesse decidir qual direção tomar, o som de cascos e relinchos chamou a sua atenção. Provavelmente havia uma estrada próxima dela e viajantes deveriam estar se aproximando. Enfraquecida e desarmada como estava, ela teria que ser cuidadosa, mas precisava ao menos descobrir onde estava. Com essa decisão, ela se apressou a avançar na direção dos sons, com a distante esperança de encontrar rostos amigáveis, e não ladrões e criminosos.

Ao chegar a estrada, o que ela viu foi uma velha carroça de madeira, puxada por um cavalo cansado, guiada por um homem de idade avançada, com a barba já branca, roupas maltrapilhas e um chapéu sujo. Na carroça, ele carregava alguns tipos de vegetais, sacos de farinha e um pouco de feno, provavelmente era um fazendeiro. Ao ver a mulher na beira da estrada, o homem quase caiu da sua carroça, fazendo uma série de gestos que quase pareceram cômicos a Lyanna, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a testa, o peito, o ombro esquerdo e depois o direito, murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível.

-Perdoe-me, senhor... -Ela disse confusa. -Não pretendia assustá-lo.

-Pela santa mãe de Deus, menina, achei que era uma assombração ou um demônio da floresta! -O homem exclamou com uma voz grave e rouca. -O que aconteceu com você?

Naquele momento, a mente de Lyanna agiu mais rápido do que ela pudesse perceber, como geralmente acontecia com ela. Se aproveitando das lágrimas a beira dos olhos, ela fez uma expressão de medo e dor para o homem, juntando as mãos nervosamente.

-Eu fui atacada na estrada, senhor... -Ela disse com a voz nervosa, olhando ao redor. -Um grupo de homens atacou a carruagem que me levava para a cidade... eu tive que fugir para a floresta... -Nesse momento, os olhos dela já estavam molhados e a sua voz falhava. Muito cedo ela havia aprendido a usar sua suposta fragilidade a seu favor, e sabia bem que nenhum homem suspeitaria demais de uma mulher fragilizada.

-Que tragédia, filha. Estava sozinha? -O homem disse ajeitando o chapéu. Não parecia nem de longe desconfiado, mas quase sinceramente preocupado.

-Tinha um guarda costas, mas ele foi morto. -Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. -Um homem leal... ficou para trás para que eu pudesse... -A voz dela falhou e ela começou a soluçar, se encolhendo com a cabeça baixa e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

O velho fazendeiro desceu da sua carroça, se aproximando dela, ainda um tanto perdido quanto ao que fazer com uma jovem chorando a sua frente, mas disposto a ajudar.

-Veja, posso levá-la até a cidade mais próxima. Estou levando verduras para a feira. -Ele disse apontando para a parte de trás da carroça. -Lá pode encontrar ajuda, sim?

Ela limpou as lágrimas, tomando um olhar surpreso e esperançoso.

-Que sorte a minha encontrar um senhor tão gentil em uma situação tão avassaladora. -Ela falou botando as mãos sobre o peito. -Espero poder recompensá-lo de alguma forma.

-Deus compensa as boas ações, filha. -O homem disse sorrindo, tocando o ombro dela. -Mas se posso dizer... minha situação não está muito boa, e esses seus anéis parecem preciosos...

Ela olhou os anéis de ouro finos que carregava nos dedos. Pessoalmente, achava o pedido do homem ultrajante, mas não seria inteligente esnobar um homem que havia lhe oferecido ajuda, ainda mais na situação em que estava. Precisaria de dinheiro na cidade, mas poderia poupar o menos valioso para um pobre velho. Ela tirou um anel fino do dedo e colocou na mão do fazendeiro.

-Nunca terei agradecimentos suficientes, mas espero que isso o ajude em tempos de necessidade. -Ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

O velho colocou o anel contra o sol, olhando com um brilho nos olhos de quem nunca havia sequer tocado em ouro antes, como se aquela pequena peça fosse a resolução de todos os seus problemas. Ela podia ver, pelo alívio do homem, que não havia lhe pedido aquilo por ganância, mas por puro desespero e necessidade.

-Vamos levar você para a cidade então. -O velho disse sorrindo, voltando para a carroça. Ele ajudou Lyanna a subir e se sentou ao lado dela, pegando as rédeas novamente e incitando o cavalo a voltar a andar. -A que nome você atende, criança? -Ele perguntou quando voltaram a andar.

Novamente, sua mente agia por si própria. Não podia usar o próprio nome. Não podia sequer usar o próprio rosto, mas agora já havia sido vista e teria que pensar nisso mais tarde. Não ficaria naquele mundo por muito tempo de qualquer jeito, então poderia muito bem inventar um nome.

-Regyn. -Ela respondeu com um sorriso. -É o nome que me foi dado.

-Regyn. Parece estrangeiro. -Ele respondeu pensativo. -Meu nome é Davi.

-É um prazer, senhor Davi.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta ao ouvir aquilo.

-Nunca ouvi alguém me tratar por senhor, especialmente uma dama. Quase me sinto um cavalheiro. -Ele falou rindo.

-Bom, o senhor me ajudou, então creio que é o mínimo que posso fazer. -Ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

O velho olhou para ela por alguns segundos e deu mais uma risada baixa.

-Eu realmente achei que você fosse alguma nobre de outro reino por causa dessas suas roupas, mas você não é nada como nenhuma nobre que eu já tenha visto. É bem educada, sim, mas não é arrogante. -Ele deu um sorriso gentil a ela. -Independente de onde você venha, continue assim, filha. Deus retribui compaixão.

Ela não respondeu. Novamente ele citava aquele deus, mas ela não compreendia de _qual_ deus ele estava falando. Por que ele dizia aquilo com tanta reverência, mas não dizia o nome desse deus? Ela não se atreveu a perguntar. Seria melhor que o velho acreditasse que ela servia ao mesmo deus. Talvez fosse como um dos deuses antigos, cujo os nomes eram proibidos ou esquecidos por todos além dos sacerdotes e adoradores.

No silêncio que se seguiu depois daquilo, Lyanna teve tempo para pensar. A essa altura, já conseguia imaginar em que reino havia ido parar. Não estava em terras selvagens de gelo ou fogo e isso cortava a impressionante maioria dos reinos. Não estava mais em Asgard e com certeza não estava em Vanahein, onde o sol sempre brilhava. Para a sua mais profunda decepção, ela estava em Midgard. Era frustrante pensar que te todos os reinos, aquele seria o que encontraria mais dificuldade de sair, e que tinha a menor chance de encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la, e menor ainda a chance de alguém que quisesse ajuda-la. O único lado positivo é que aquele reino seria o mais fácil de se esconder de Odin. Talvez pudesse encontrar seres do velho povo escondido que viajam entre os mundos e pedir que lhe mostrassem seus caminhos.

A viagem deles foi tranquila, o fazendeiro dividindo histórias e sendo impressionantemente gentil ao respeitar o silêncio dela quando ela não queria falar. Ela mentiu de que havia fugido de uma família sufocante de comerciantes ricos para viver uma vida mais calma, porém as estradas trouxeram mais emoção do que ela havia previsto. O homem se satisfez sem muitos mais detalhes.

Por volta de uma hora depois, a pequena estrada que eles seguiam se uniu a uma estrada larga, com maior movimentação. Havia pessoas a pé e montadas em cavalos, carregando cestos e bolsas e todo tipo de mercadorias. Lyanna observava o movimento com curiosidade, mas o que mais atraiu a sua atenção foram os portões que ser erguiam a sua frente. A estrada os guiava diretamente para uma muralha enorme com os portões abertos e guardas controlando a entrada de pessoas. Havia quase um clima festivo no ar.

-O que está havendo aqui? Nunca vi uma cidade tão agitada. -Ela disse observando o movimento com atenção.

-Ah, hoje é a coroação do novo rei. -O velho disse sorrindo. -Haverá um grande festival e um torneio, onde os mais habilidosos se tornarão parte da guarda pessoal dele. É uma bela visão depois do luto pelo antigo rei. Ele era muito amado. Que Deus tenha sua alma. -O homem falou com reverência, fazendo novamente aquele sinal estranho, que Lyanna decidiu continuar ignorando.

-Me parece tolice julgar o caráter de homens unicamente por suas habilidades em combate. Como ele sabe que não o trairão? -Ela retrucou arqueando as sobrancelhas, o que arrancou uma gargalhada alta do homem.

-Você é uma menina esperta. -Ele disse rindo. -O novo rei é um rapaz jovem. Se diz filho do falecido Uther Pendragon, e trouxe a espada sagrada com ele, então todos o aceitaram como novo rei, como o Merlin previu.

-Merlin? -Ela perguntou, de repente mais interessada na história. -É um vidente?

-Um feiticeiro. -Ele disse com uma careta e cuspiu no chão. -Não gosto dessa laia, mas ele não errou até agora, então podemos bem aceitá-lo. Rei Uther confiava nele, então o povo também confia. Mas eu acho que...

O velho continuou falando, mas Lyanna havia parado de escutar na palavra “feiticeiro”. Se havia alguém naquela cidade que conhecia os caminhos da magia, com certeza aquele homem poderia ajudá-la a voltar para Asgard, ou melhor, a chegar em Helhein.

-Como eu posso encontrá-lo? -Ela o interrompeu de supetão, fazendo o homem se calar e lhe lançar um olhar surpreso.

-Moça, eu não iria atrás dele se fosse você. Ninguém vai atrás do Merlin. -Ele disse em uma voz baixa. -O único jeito de encontrá-lo é trazer ele até você, mas você não quer isso, filha. Aquele bruxo mexe com forças além da nossa compreensão.

-Da sua talvez... -Ela disse baixo sem que o homem escutasse. -Eu agradeço sua ajuda, meu bom senhor. -Ela falou sorrindo e sem esperar resposta, saltou da carroça e saiu andando para dentro da cidade. Ela pôde ouvir a voz do homem chamá-la, mas nem sequer virou a cabeça para trás.

Mais tarde, o homem entraria em uma loja de penhores para vender o anel de ouro, mas não o encontraria em nenhum de seus bolsos. Ele iria procurar também a garota ruiva chamada Regyn, porém tampouco teria sucesso nessa empreitada, pois Regyn já não existiria. Agora, Lyana era uma mulher de olhos dourados e cabelos negros cacheados, com traços do rosto bem marcados e a pele morena. Aquele homem jamais voltaria a ver a garota que pensava ter resgatado. Talvez um dia ele ainda contasse histórias sobre como ela era um espírito da floresta que pregou uma peça nele, mas naquele momento, ele se viu apenas confuso e um tanto curioso.

Lyanna não perdeu tempo ao entrar na cidade. Primeiro trocou suas jóias por moedas em uma loja, e conseguiu convencer o dono a lhe dar algum dinheiro extra com seus choros e súplicas. Deu ao homem todos os anéis, os brincos e a pulseira, e guardou para si apenas o relicário. Logo depois, comprou roupas descentes, deixando a dona da loja horrorizada ao pedir por roupas masculinas. A mulher logo se recuperou do choque ao ver as moedas e lhe conseguiu calças, uma camisa branca, um colete de couro e botas. Lyanna também decidiu comprar uma capa antes de sair, para efeito dramático.

Desde o momento em que desceu daquela carroça, ela já tinha um plano formado em sua mente. Se Merlin era um feiticeiro, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la, mas como não podia encontrá-lo, teria que atrair a atenção dele, e ela já tinha uma ideia de como fazê-lo.

Ela caminhou por algum tempo pela cidade, de tempos em tempos mudando de aparência para conversar com as pessoas sobre o festival, o campeonato, o novo rei e o Merlin. Todos diziam mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Era um ano de fartura desde que o jovem Arthur encontrou a espada do poder. Era o desejo de Uther que ele fosse rei. O festival? Uma maravilha. O campeonato? Ora, qualquer homem poderia se inscrever pela honra de provar sua habilidade ao novo rei e o humilde preço de uma moeda de ouro.

O Merlin?

As reações foram parecidas. Todos tinham um misto de medo, curiosidade e respeito pelo feiticeiro. Porém o que impressionou Lyanna foi a quantidade de rumores diferentes que conseguiu coletar. Ele era um diabo, ou talvez fosse um espírito da floresta encantada. Ele conseguiu seus poderes da Dama do Lago, ou por ter vendido sua alma. Até mesmo poderia ser um dragão disfarçado em uma forma humana? Ela não podia entender quantas histórias diferentes haviam sobre um único homem. Mas uma coisa era certa: ele era muito velho. Era o conselheiro mais antigo do rei Uther Pendragon e agora o conselheiro mais confiável do rei Arthur, mas incrivelmente, sua aparência havia permanecido a mesma, como as fadas sempre jovens das florestas.

Após sua pequena pesquisa, era hora de se preparar para botar seu plano em ação. Lyanna mudou de aparência uma última vez antes de entrar no alistamento do torneio, se transformando em um belo rapaz de aparência similar a mulher que havia sido antes, de pele morena e cabelos negros. Isso tornaria mais fácil todo o processo depois.

A inscrição era uma moeda, que ela pagou e colocou o nome de Heign. O soldado que recebia as inscrições ficou curioso quanto a um rapaz desarmado e sem títulos tentando concorrer. Lyanna apenas sorriu e suspirou.

-Alguém que não tem nada a perder aposta tudo facilmente. Apenas quero que o rei me veja lutar. Quem sabe uma alma bondosa não me empreste uma espada e um cavalo só para que eu faça minha entrada. -O rapaz moreno falou sorrindo confiante.

-O que você disser, garoto, já pagou a inscrição mesmo. -O soldado disse dando de ombros.

Lyanna agradeceu e entrou na área de barracas anterior à arena, onde os cavaleiros se preparavam para o torneio com a ajuda de seus escudeiros. A garota não tinha ideia de como funcionava um torneio como esse, mas não demoraria a descobrir. A verdade é que estava completamente fascinada. Puxando o capuz da capa sobre o rosto, ela se pôs a explorar o lugar, observando como os cavaleiros se preparavam e interagiam, alguns quietos e soturnos, outros gargalhando e tomando vinho. Os cavalos eram levados para o estábulo para serem preparados, levantando poeira ao passar agitados pelo chão de terra seca.

Vendo uma tenta vazia, ela se aproximou devagar e entrou, olhando mais de perto o lugar. Haviam diversas armas, entre lanças, arcos e espadas, uma armadura em um suporte de madeira e uma pequena mesa com alguns bancos toscos de madeira ao redor e alguns copos vazios. Ela imaginou se conseguiria roubar algumas armas dali sem ser pega, mas dificilmente sairia de lá sem ser vista.

-O que está fazendo aqui? -Uma voz alta e grave chamou sua atenção antes que pudesse decidir. Ela se virou rapidamente e deu de cara com um homem gordo, de cara vermelha e um bigode sujo de vinho. -Esta roubando, garoto? Como entrou aqui?

-Eu sinto muito, senhor! -Ela exclamou, levantando as mãos. -Eu... me perdi... eu só estava olhando, eu juro!

Lyanna teve medo de ter arruinado seu próprio plano ao entrar naquela tenda puramente por curiosidade, mas não deixaria uma adversidade tão pequena impedi-la. Ela estava prestes a sair correndo quando uma outra voz chamou sua atenção.

-Aqui está você! -Uma voz masculina melodiosa falou de trás do homem. -Em quantas tendas vai entrar antes de achar a certa?

Entrando na tenda, vinha um homem não muito mais velho que Lyanna, de cabelos negros curtos, mas longos o bastante para que os cachos lhe cobrissem as orelhas e a testa. Seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele era bronzeada pelo sol, tinha os traços do rosto bem marcados, mas delicados o suficiente para suavizar sua expressão. Em suma, ela não pode deixar de perceber que era um homem atraente. Ele tinha um sorriso travesso ao dizer aquilo, vindo até Lyanna e se colocando entre ela e o homem. Havia algo sobre esse rapaz, que Lyanna não conseguia identificar bem, mas ele era diferente dos outros mortais que vira até aquele momento.

-Minhas desculpas, sir Leodegrance. -Ele disse fazendo uma mesura. -Meu novo escudeiro nunca esteve em um torneio em Camelot. Ele esta um pouco perdido.

O homem, aparentemente sir Leodegrance, pareceu se acalmar.

-Lancelot. Não pensei que o encontraria aqui. E com um jovem escudeiro. -O homem riu e alisou o bigode. -Parece que está a poucos passos de ser um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

-Estaria mais perto se esse garoto passasse mais tempo apertando as tiras da minha armadura e menos tempo explorando. -Lancelot respondeu rindo.

-Então vá de uma vez, meu rapaz, o torneio já vai começar. -O homem disse sorrindo por baixo do bigode. Sem a expressão ameaçadora quase parecia um senhor amigável. -Mande lembranças ao seu pai.

-Mandarei! -Ele disse quanto se afastava.

Lancelot fez uma mesura ao homem, e sem esperar mais, pegou Lyanna pelo braço e a puxou para fora da tenda. Assim que saíram da visão do cavaleiro, a expressão do homem se alterou para uma seriedade extrema enquanto puxava Lyanna, segurando seu braço com firmeza para que não escapasse, e a levou para uma área mais isolada, atrás das tendas. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, olhando em seus olhos por algum tempo em silêncio, então a soltou, cruzando os braços.

-O que está fazendo aqui, garoto? Está roubando? -Ele disse sério.

-Claro que não! -Ela respondeu em um tom ofendido. -Eu vim participar do torneio!

Primeiro o homem tomou um olhar surpreso, então começou a rir baixo, e a risada logo se transformou em uma gargalhada.

-E onde estão suas armas? Sua armadura? Seu escudeiro? -Ele disse rindo. -Pretende correr a pé contra um cavalo? -E continuou a rir, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já havia imaginado.

-Qualquer um pode participar, então por que não eu? -Ela disse ofendida.

-Qualquer um com condições de lutar, nenhum cavaleiro que preze seu título lutará contra você.

-Pois eu lutarei contra todos eles, mesmo que tenha que conter os golpes de espadas com as próprias mãos. Provarei meu valor ao rei! -Ela exclamou indignada, e embora suas palavras fossem falsas, o sentimento era terrivelmente verdadeiro.

O homem a olhou surpreso, então respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça, lentamente se recuperando da crise de risadas.

-Vamos fazer assim. -Ele disse sorrindo. -Me mostre o que sabe fazer. Se me vencer em um duelo amigável, eu lhe empresto minhas armas, armaduras e cavalo, o que você precisar.

-E se eu perder? -Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Você desiste do torneio e volta pra casa. -Ele respondeu dando de ombros. -Estou lhe fazendo um favor, garoto, você vai se ferir seriamente e quaisquer sonhos de grandeza que tenha vão ser destruídos pela sua insensatez.

-Eu aceito seus termos. -Ela falou ignorando a última parte, sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Estava confiante de que poderia vencer qualquer mortal facilmente, mesmo um que não parecesse completamente mortal. -Vai me dar uma espada agora ou prefere que eu lute desarmado para que não fique assustado?

Lancelot deu uma risada seca, a observando como se de fato considerasse fazê-lo.

-Vamos conseguir uma espada para você e acabar logo com isso.

O homem caminhou de volta para as tendas, e Lyanna o seguiu de perto, puxando o capuz mais sobre o rosto enquanto andava. Começava a refletir se aquela teria sido uma decisão sábia, mas agora teria que seguir em frente. Não seria a primeira vez que seu gênio orgulhoso e impulsividade a colocavam em situações complicadas, e novamente, ela encontraria uma saída. Lancelot a levou para uma das tendas, mais modesta que a de Sir Leodegrance, mas ainda com um arranjo extenso de armas, expondo nos suportes de madeira alguns tipos de espadas, lanças arcos e aljavas cheias de flechas.

-Não deveria entrar nas tentas de cavaleiros sem ser convidado, garoto. Ladrões não são bem tratados aqui. -Ele disse enquanto analisava as espadas.

-Já disse que não sou um ladrão. -Lyanna retrucou irritada.

-Isso pouco importa, vai ser considerado um. -Ele disse pegando duas espadas dos suportes e voltando a se aproximar dela. -Qual o seu nome, garoto?

-Heign. -Ela respondeu prontamente. Tinha o nome na ponta da língua para não arriscar dizer o nome errado.

-Heign. -Lancelot repetiu. -É do sul?

-Minha mãe era. Por que se importa? -Ela retrucou.

-Engraçado. -Ele disse sorrindo e se aproximando mais, ficando desconfortavelmente próximo. -É um nome muito incomum no sul. Na verdade, é um nome incomum para a toda a Bretanha. E você é um pequeno mentiroso. Um tragicamente ruim no que faz.

Lyanna pôde sentir o rosto ficar vermelho de raiva, mas precisava se conter, ou seu disfarce estaria arruinado. Mas aquele olhar arrogante, a postura prepotente e o sorriso orgulhoso de si mesmo por pegá-la em uma mentira... aquele homem de repente a recordava de Baldur.

-Achei que tínhamos um acordo. -Ela disse irritada, mas sua voz falhou, saindo mais aguda do que deveria. Ela se afastou dele e tossiu, limpando a garganta. -A não ser que não seja um homem de palavra, sir Lancelot. -Ela falou com a voz novamente no tom certo para o personagem, mas o nervosismo começava a atingi-la. Aquele homem era mais astuto que deixava transparecer, e sua aparência confiante era quase sedutora, a ponto de tê-la deixado desatenta aos detalhes. Ela só percebia agora que estava perto de cair em uma armadilha.

-Sir Lancelot... -Ele disse pensativo. -Eu gosto de como isso soa. -Ele riu e deu de ombros, jogando uma das espadas para ela, que ela pegou no ar com facilidade. Ela pôde notar que o homem conteve uma expressão surpresa ao ver sua postura. -Ainda quer fazer isso? Não quero que se machuque.

Aquelas palavras não soaram sarcásticas ou falsas, o homem estava demonstrando uma preocupação real pela segurança dela... ou do garoto que ela estava interpretando. Aquilo quase a surpreendeu.

-Eu aceitei seu desafio. E paguei a inscrição do torneio. -Ela respondeu séria. -Prefiro perder com minha honra e coragem intactas do que fugir da batalha que eu mesmo aceitei lutar.

-Muito bem. -Lancelot disse com um suspiro. -Siga-me.

Ele saiu da tenda, já sem se preocupar se ela o seguia ou não, como se já tivesse certeza que ela o faria de qualquer jeito. A verdade é que ela de fato o faria. Apesar de estar interpretando um personagem, ela sentia seu orgulho ferido pela descrença do homem nela. Se havia algo de que se orgulhava era da sua capacidade de mentir e interpretar, e ele a pegou em uma mentira, puramente por que tentou mentir sem ter conhecimento suficiente sobre o próprio personagem. Seus próprios sentimentos a traíam.

Lyanna seguiu o homem pelo corredor formado pelas tendas até uma área de treinamento, anterior à arena onde ocorreria o torneio. Eles foram para uma área mais afastada, e Lyanna pôde sentir os olhos de todos ao redor os seguindo tão lentamente quanto andavam, porém desviando ao encontrar o olhar da mulher que acreditavam ser um homem. Lancelot parou no ponto mais afastado e se virou para ela, girando a espada na mão.

-Está pronto, garoto do sul? -Ele disse com um sorriso de escárnio que acendeu um fogo de raiva em Lyanna, como se ela pudesse ficar com mais raiva do que já estava. Mas respirou fundo e apenas sorriu para o homem, levantando a espada que ele lhe deu e ficando em posição defensiva. -Vou tomar isso como um sim.

E de repente, sem aviso prévio, o homem avançou com o primeiro golpe. Ele provavelmente pensou que pegaria o garoto com quem estava lutando de surpresa, que o assustaria, o faria recuar rapidamente e tropeçar nos próprios pés, cair humilhado e desistir, mas nada disso aconteceu. Lyanna levantou a espada com firmeza e agilidade, desviando o golpe dele com um movimento circular, dando alguns passos para o lado. A surpresa de Lancelot foi evidente, enquanto ele recuava para preparar outro golpe.

Dessa vez, ele avançou com mais cuidado. Seus passos foram mais firmes e calculados, o movimento da espada mais certo de acertar, uma vez que agora ele sabia que o rapaz de fato era capaz de se defender. Ele desferiu golpe atrás de golpe, avançando e recuando a medida que Lyanna defendia e desviava de todos os seus golpes. Ela tinha passos leves, mas firmes, um equilíbrio perfeito e parecia sempre saber o que ele faria a seguir, talvez por que de fato soubesse.

O duelo se seguiu daquela maneira por algum tempo. Ambos eram bastante habilidosos, o suficiente para reunir uma pequena plateia ao redor deles. Lancelot atacava, Lyanna, que ele pensava ser Heign, defendia. Ela estudou os movimentos dele por algum tempo antes de começar a atacar, até que encontrou o seu momento perfeito.

Em uma pequena abertura de tempo, Lyanna viu sua chance de avançar, então atacou com uma serie de movimentos rápidos, sem pena ou misericórdia, sem medo de feri-lo, pois era assim que se lutava, e ela estava ofendida por ele estar se contendo. Ela queria mostrar que podia vencê-lo mesmo que desse tudo de si, ela queria obriga-lo a dar tudo de si. Ela avançava sobre o homem com um olhar intenso, e mesmo defendendo os golpes com uma agilidade impressionante, Lancelot se viu obrigado a recuar.

Em um momento de clareza, Lyanna viu o movimento perfeito. Seu avanço rápido e o recuo de Lancelot havia quebrado o equilíbrio do homem, e sua forma não era mais tão perfeito, agora um passo em falso o derrubaria. Ela desferiu um golpe central, direto para o peito do homem, que ele defendeu com um movimento circular, jogando a lâmina dela para o lado, mas abrindo ambas suas defesas. A diferença é que ela estava preparada para isso, e avançou mais um passo largo com as espadas fora do caminho, e com a vantagem da proximidade, trancou o movimento da perna dele com a própria perna, o empurrando para trás com a continuidade do movimento. Exatamente como o planejado, o homem caiu para trás, de costas no chão, expelindo o ar de seus pulmões com o impacto, e em seguida focando o olhar surpreso na ponta da espada de Lyanna, apontando para o seu rosto, e para o sorriso satisfeito do garoto magro e sem títulos que havia o derrotado.

Houve um momento de tensão entre os dois, que se estendeu para a sua pequena plateia, causando um silêncio surpreso e assustado. Ninguém conhecia aquele rapaz, ninguém sabia o que ele poderia fazer, e Lyanna pode sentir a apreensão de todos ali, considerando por um momento se não seria um assassino que viera matar Lancelot. Ela aproveitou aquela tensão por aqueles momentos gloriosos de ser completamente desconhecida e temida.

Ela finalmente moveu a espada, parecendo cortar a tensão do ar que prendia a respiração de todos, e estendeu a mão para o guerreiro caído, oferecendo ajuda para se levantar. Poderia parecer um ato amigável para ele, mas para Lyanna, apenas afirmava a derrota dele. Talvez no fundo ele soubesse, ou sentisse algo de errado no sorriso gentil do rapaz que o derrotara, quando seus olhos na verdade não sorriam. Ainda assim, Lancelot riu e aceitou a ajuda para se levantar.

-Eu o subestimei, rapaz. -Ele disse sorrindo, mas algo naquele sorriso alertou Lyanna. Como qualquer homem derrotado, ele não estava feliz com os resultados. -Onde aprendeu a lutar assim? Você luta como um bárbaro.

-A vida faz de todos nós bárbaros eventualmente, meu amigo. -Ela retrucou. -Só tive o infortúnio de encontrá-la muito cedo.

O homem concordou com a cabeça, dando uma risada baixa, tentando esconder o descontentamento com a resposta.

-Muito bem, eu sou um homem de palavra. -Lancelot falou segurando o ombro dele, talvez com um pouco demais de força. -Vamos conseguir uma armadura para você.


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto Lyanna buscava sua entrada para Helhein, alguém que já conhecia os caminhos entre os reinos há muitas eras caminhava para a entrada do reino gelado dos mortos. Frigga caminhava de cabeça baixa e o rosto coberto, tentando o quanto podia esconder-se sob o manto esfarrapado. Os mortos ficariam agitados se percebesse a presença de um vivo entre eles, especialmente uma deusa da fertilidade e da vida.

Helhein era um deserto de gelo, uma terra desolada de ventos constantes, mas os mostos nunca paravam de vagar. Os cristais de gelo carregados pelo vento cortavam sua pele, mesmo que essa não existisse mais, enquanto acreditassem na dor, os fantasmas sentiriam dor. Enquanto acreditassem na fome, sentiriam fome e enquanto acreditassem no frio, sentiriam frio. Enquanto seguissem sem saber que estavam mortos, vagariam pela tempestade eterna.

Frigga, no entanto, sabia exatamente onde ir. Estando viva, ela sentia frio e dor, independente se acreditasse nelas ou não, mas seu objetivo era mais forte que qualquer dor que pudesse afligi-la, pois ela já havia sentido a maior dor que sua eternidade poderia dar. Frigga havia perdido seu filho.

Ao chegar nos portões do palácio de Hel, as portas se abriram para ela, permitindo que saísse do vento gelado e adentrasse a estranha calmaria daquele salão de gelo. Quase imediatamente, ela pode ouvir uma voz calma e gélida vinda das escadas enquanto removia o manto encantado.

-Que honra a minha receber uma convidada tão ilustre. -Hel falou enquanto caminhava na direção dela, com passos tão suaves que parecia flutuar. -Se tivesse me avisado eu mandaria alguém buscá-la, tia. A terra dos mortos não é um lugar agradável para se vagar.

Hel era diferente agora do que Frigga se lembrava da última vez que a viu. Só havia a visto por um breve momento, quando foi trazida diante de Odin e recebeu seu destino como rainha da terra dos mortos. Era uma menina que não tinha mais de 12 anos na época, mas agora era uma mulher. Uma mulher belíssima, de pele pálida e cabelos brancos, tão delicada e única quanto um floco de neve, com traços de porcelana e olhos cinzentos como a tempestade lá fora e lábios de um rosa pálido. Nem nova nem velha, sem idade. Porém, quando se olhava com atenção, quando a luz a tocava de uma certa forma ou quando ela falava com um certo ênfase, ela parecia mudar, como uma ilusão refletida em um espelho. Por vezes, Frigga podia ver a verdadeira face de Hel, com a pele necrosada e congelada, os olhos profundos e vazios, brancos, os lábios roxos ressecados como os de um cadáver congelado, mostrando dentes amarelos e a pele dos braços enrugada, uma mulher magra e velha como se não devesse mais estar viva. Mas essa visão só durava por um momento.

-Prefiro não me anunciar quando viajo entre os reinos. -Ela disse séria, incomodada por ser chamada de tia por aquela criatura. -Não venho a seu reino apenas pelo prazer de vê-la, Hel.

A mulher não se demonstrou especialmente incomodada pelo tom seco de Frigga. Ela raramente demonstrava qualquer coisa.

-Eu sei. -Ela respondeu, dando as costas para a mulher e caminhando para a porta a esquerda das escadas. -Me acompanhe, e discutiremos seu desejo, Frigga dos Aesir.

A deusa-mãe seguiu Hel para seu salão, que ironicamente, seria um lugar belo e confortável se ao menos um fogo queimasse na lareira no canto da sala, ou talvez se a comida servida na mesa, a um primeiro olhar bela e chamativa, não mudasse de aspecto como a rainha dos mortos, aparecendo por vezes podre e congelada.

A deusa serviu em duas taças prateadas um vinho escuro e denso, e entregou para Frigga uma delas, que se surpreendeu ao perceber o calor e o perfume de um vinho de ervas nas suas mãos.

-Ora, não fique tão surpresa, tia. -Hel disse ao ver a sua expressão. -Eu ainda sei receber convidados em meu palácio, apesar de não recebe-los com frequência.

-Eu só não imaginei que existisse qualquer calor nesse reino. -Frigga retrucou, olhando desconfiada o vinho.

-Existe o que eu desejar que exista. A morte é etérea, e com isso, maleável. A morte é o que desejamos que ela seja. -Ela disse sorrindo levemente, e até aquela pequena alteração no seu rosto causava falhas na sua ilusão, tornando metade do seu rosto belo e a outra metade morta.

Frigga respirou fundo, largando a taça sobre a mesa e se aproximando de Hel.

-Eu não quero desrespeitá-la, Hela, mas sabe por que estou aqui. -Ela disse séria. -Meu filho sofreu um destino injusto. Precisa libertá-lo.

-Eu não prendo ninguém, senhora. -Ela respondeu caminhando lentamente para sua cadeira e se sentando. -Hela... Faz tanto tempo que não sou chamada pelo meu nome... Os mortos não gostam de dizê-lo.

-Então deixe-me levá-lo. -Frigga disse se sentando a frente dela rapidamente, o desespero já se mostrando na sua voz. -Se ele não está preso, eu posso levá-lo para Valhalla.

Novamente, a rainha dos mortos suspirou, e seu rosto pareceu mais vivo com a compaixão eu seus olhos.

-Eu compreendo sua dor, Rainha Frigga, mas não cabe a mim ou a você decidir para onde as almas vão. Elas mesmas decidem seu caminho por seu mérito. E como é a regra forjada pelo próprio Pai de Todos, somente os que morrem em batalha entram em Valhalla. -Ela disse em um tom calmo, estendendo as mãos para pegar as mãos de Frigga. -E Baldur, apesar de ser um bravo guerreiro, morreu sem uma arma nas mãos ou um inimigo morto ao seu redor. Morreu sem lutar contra nada, e vejo como é injusto o que meu pai fez a ele, mas não podemos mudar nada.

Frigga teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para conter a raiva que sentia naquele momento, com o toque frio das mãos de Hela nas suas mãos e a compaixão vazia daquelas palavras. Teve que conter as lágrimas ao ser lembrada do corpo do filho em seus braços, manchado de sangue, sem sequer uma única palavra final. Teve que lembrar de Loki acorrentado com veneno ácido pingando no seu peito, teve que escutar seus gritos em sua mente, tudo apenas para manter sua compostura e dignidade diante da rainha daquele reino.

-Eu venho a você, Hel, não como rainha ou deusa, não como Frigga dos Aesir ou esposa de Odin. Não trago comigo nenhum título ou nobreza, como é justo daqueles que entram no reino dos mortos. -Ela disse com a voz trêmula. -Venho a você como nada além de uma mãe em luto. Uma mãe que teve seu filho arrancado dela cedo demais pelo infortúnio de uma desavença entre meu filho e a filha de Loki. Eu lhe imploro, Rainha dos Mortos. -Frigga se ajoelhou na frente da deusa, pois sua dignidade nada mais lhe servia se seu filho mais amado estava morto. -Eu lhe imploro como mulher e mãe, de-me meu filho de volta.

Nunca antes Frigga estivera tão vulnerável, tão visivelmente quebrada e ferida, tão miserável quanto se sentia naquele momento, ajoelhada diante da criança que ela mesma havia banido, com os joelhos no chão gelado e as lágrimas congelando no rosto.

-Quantas mães como você não teriam vindo até mim pedir seus filhos de volta se tivessem a chance... -Hel disse com um suspiro. -Mas a todas, rainhas e escravas, eu lhes diria a mesma coisa que digo a você, majestade. -Ela olhou nos olhos da deusa, limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto. -Eu os devolveria todos se pudesse, mas sou apenas uma guardiã. Não posso decidir quem permanece e quem vai embora.

Sua voz continha mais compaixão que Frigga esperava receber da deusa da morte e de uma filha de Loki depois de tudo que havia feito para aquela família. Porém o orgulho de Frigga não permitiria que ela aceitasse as condolências daquela criatura nefasta que insistia em mantê-la separada do seu filho.

-Você não passa de uma garota insolente se aproveitando do poder que lhe foi dado. -Frigga disse se levantando, olhando a deusa com desgosto. -Esta se alimentando do meu sofrimento como faz com todas as pobres almas desse reino. Você não sente nada, não tente me convencer de que entende a minha dor ou o meu luto.

O olhar de Hel foi tão cortante quanto o vento que soprava lá fora, e o silêncio foi tão intenso que elas podiam ouvi-lo. Enquanto ela se levantava, Frigga temeu ter cometido um erro. Estava no reino dela, estava jogando fora sua única chance de rever o filho e talvez até mesmo se colocando em perigo. Talvez ela houvesse cometido um erro terrível, mas novamente, seu orgulho jamais a deixaria admitir ou corrigir esses erros.

-Devo lembra-la, majestade... -A mulher disse com a voz fria como seu castelo, como sua pele e seus olhos, fria como a morte em si. -Que assisti seus filhos matarem minha mãe na minha frente, uma mulher que não havia cometido erro algum senão se apaixonar pelo homem errado, quando eu era nada mais que uma menina? Ou talvez que fui arrancada da minha casa e sequestrada com meus irmãos sem a chance de ter meu luto, que os assisti serem aprisionados, enquanto aguardava meu próprio destino, me perguntando se seria o mesmo de minha mãe? -A voz de Hel aumentava junto com o vento lá fora, mas para o pavor de Frigga, sua expressão não se alterava, por que o único rosto visível era o rosto congelado e necrosado da morte. -Talvez eu deva lembrá-la que meu pai não disse nenhuma palavra para vingá-la ou nos proteger? Que a minha sentença veio dos seus lábios? Se ela se sente tão confortável com os mortos, deixe-a com eles. Não era isso que disse? Acha que eu, a Rainha dos Mortos, senhora do Inferno Gelado e Guardiã das Almas que Vagam não conheço dor e sofrimento?

O silêncio que se seguiu depois que Hel se calou não pode se comparar com o silêncio de um túmulo, pois nem isso seria tão quieto quanto aquele momento. O vento não soprava, nada respirava, nem mesmo o eco das palavras dela corria no salão. Frigga não pode ouvir mais nada. Nem mesmo seu coração batia, nem mesmo seus pensamentos falavam com ela. Ela temeu, por um único longo e maçante segundo, que ficaria aprisionada naquele silêncio para sempre.

-Eu entendo sua dor. -A quietude finalmente foi quebrada pela voz de Hel. -Não pense por um momento que não entendo a perda de alguém amado. Por isso... -Ela continuou com um suspiro cansado. -Não tomo ofensa por suas palavras. Entendo que elas são motivadas pelo seu desejo de ter seu filho de volta. Eu também diria coisas ruins aos homens que tiraram minha mãe de mim.

Frigga ficou em silencio, com vergonha de olhar nos olhos da deusa novamente. Seu peito queimava com as batidas rápidas do coração e a força que fazia para conter as lágrimas de raiva e tristeza.

-Existe... existe algo que eu possa fazer? -Frigga disse com a voz fraca. Afinal, a dor tem um jeito de privar até a maior rainha do seu orgulho.

Novamente, Hel respirou fundo, com tristeza em seus olhos.

-Diferente das mães que não puderam vir a mim, posso lhe dar algo que elas não tiveram. -Ela disse sem olhar para Frigga. -Posso lhe dar uma chance de se despedir.

Frigga não poderia pedir nada além disso. Ela sabia bem. Era mais do que qualquer um sonharia em ter depois de perder alguém amado, e embora não fosse satisfazê-la, não faria nenhum bem discutir com a rainha daquele reino depois de ofendê-la em sua própria casa. Aquele pequeno descontrole lhe custaria muito, mas por enquanto, teria que se calar.

-Eu agradeço. -Ela então disse de cabeça baixa.

Hel acenou a cabeça em concordância e saiu da sala, deixando Frigga sozinha com seus pensamentos e o coração mais gelado que as paredes do palácio. Ela sentia, no fundo do seu ser, que havia falhado com o filho. Ela constantemente culpava Loki pelo acontecido e tirava prazer do seu sofrimento, mas no final não conseguia esquecer de que foi ela quem falhou em proteger Baldur de todas as coisas. Foi ela quem ignorou o visgo e ela quem pensou que poderia escapar de uma profecia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo retorno de Hel, acompanhada de um ser espectral que um dia teria sido seu filho. Baldur estava pálido, com os olhos profundos e magro, uma expressão vazia e cansada e por vezes, ficava translúcido como se estivesse desaparecendo. Frigga ficou paralisada por aquela visão, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos por mais que tentasse contê-las.

-Baldur... meu menino... -Ela disse se aproximando hesitante. Ele levantou os olhos, ainda parecendo perdido, mas deu um sorriso fraco.

-Mãe... você veio me buscar. -Ele disse com a voz baixa, como se até aquele esforço fosse demais para ele. -Eu sabia que viria.

Aquelas palavras, de alguma forma, foram ainda mais dolorosas. Ela tentou tocar o rosto dele, mas não havia nada para tocar.

-Eu sinto muito, meu querido... -Ela disse com a voz trêmula. -Eu sinto muito...

Hel assistiu aquela cena em profundo silêncio, observando a frustração de Frigga ao tentar constantemente tocar o filho apenas para ver sua mão atravessando a forma espectral que mal percebia sua presença. Ela fez o melhor que pode para esconder o prazer mórbido que sentia.

¥

Ao retornar para seu palácio em Asgard, Frigga não conseguia tirar a visão do filho morto dos olhos. Agora já não era o rapaz coberto de sangue, mas o fantasma de olhar distante que vira no reino de Hel, que não era de forma alguma melhor. Apesar das palavras da deusa, Frigga não se contentou com seu luto e a triste despedida que tivera. Ela não desistiria de recuperar o filho das garras da morte. Ela iria ao único homem que poderia ajudá-la agora.

Seu marido, como de costume quando não estava viajando, estava em sua biblioteca. Odin, apesar de ser um deus guerreiro como são todos os Aesir, cultuava o conhecimento. A sabedoria, diria ele, era o verdadeiro poder. Quando estava lendo, ele pedia apenas que não fosse perturbado, mas Frigga era a rainha e essas leis não se aplicariam a ela se ela assim desejasse. Ela não temia Odin como os outros deuses, e em seu sofrimento, talvez não temesse mais nada nos nove reinos.

-Odin! -Ela chamou alto ao cruzar as enormes portas duplas, a voz ecoando na biblioteca. -Eu sei que está aqui.

A biblioteca de Asgard era uma das maiores dos nove reinos, sendo ofuscada apenas pela gloria dos arquivos de Alflhein. As estantes se erguiam em direção ao teto abobadado e os corredores avançavam para além da vista. As janelas deitavam a luz suave do entardecer, mas nesse horário, lamparinas mágicas já se acendiam, espalhadas pelas paredes e pelo ar. Fogo não era permitido na grande biblioteca, pois o pai de todos já havia previsto que ela seria queimada um dia, e como de costume, fazia o possível para evitar o destino.

-Por favor não grite, Frigga. -A rainha pode ouvir a voz rouca do deus antes de poder vê-lo, vindo de entre as estantes. -Eu estou bem aqui.

Odin, parecido com Loki, era um homem que gostava de brincar com as aparências. A uma primeira visão, diria-se que era um homem de idade, com os cabelos negros já grisalhos e salpicados de fios brancos, a barba cheia e o olho direito coberto por um tapa-olho de couro. Mas se olhando mais atentamente, poderia se notar que havia algo a mais sobre ele. Uma postura altiva, um olhar astuto, o cabelo bem arrumado e a barba bem aparada. As roupas simples, mas de tecidos finos e peles, e anéis ricos nos dedos. Ao mesmo tempo que não parecia ter nada de impressionante, havia algo de profundamente sedutor sobre ele, um charme, poderia-se dizer.

-Gritarei o quanto quiser. -Frigga retrucou irritada, se aproximando do marido. -Já descobriu onde está a pequena bastarda?

O deus respirou fundo, desviando o olhar para o livro aberto na mesa, folheando distraidamente.

-Já não punimos essa família o suficiente? A garota não cometeu crime nenhum.

-Ora, não venha se fazer de bondoso agora. Quer encontrar ela tanto quanto eu.

Odin fechou o livro a sua frente e olhou para a mulher novamente.

-Eu não disse que não queria encontrá-la. -Ele falou se aproximando dela lentamente. -Eu disse que ela não cometeu crime algum. Eu disse que não devemos castigá-la. E você, meu amor... -Ele tocou o rosto dela com ternura, olhando em seus olhos. -Você sofreu demais e seu julgamento esta nebuloso por causa do sofrimento. No momento, o que peço é que confie em mim e me deixe lidar com isso a minha maneira.

Frigga ficou em silêncio, encarando o marido por algum tempo. Ele não estava errado, seu sofrimento trazia muita raiva, mas ela também conhecia o homem com que tinha se casado. Odin eram um homem astuto, habilidoso com as palavras, um manipulador. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando afastá-la por que tinha planos que não queria que ela conhecesse. Por hora, ela decidiu, seria melhor deixá-lo acreditar que ela aceitava isso.

-Que seja. -Ela disse desviando o olhar. -Não terei meu filho de volta de qualquer forma.

-Infelizmente, nem a Grande Rainha de Asgard pode contrariar a morte. Especialmente em seu reino. -Ele disse com um sorriso frio, e se afastou.

O que ele disse soaria como mais uma de suas pérolas de sabedoria, mas para Frigga, era um aviso. Ele sabia o que ela havia feito. Ele sabia onde ela estava e onde iria. Ele saberia se ela tramasse em segredo.

-Nem mesmo o grande Pai de Todos. -Ela respondeu com um sorriso, mas em seus olhos, flamejava a raiva.

Ela saiu sem esperar resposta, certa de manter a última palavra naquela discussão como uma pequena vitória, por mais ilusória que fosse.


End file.
